


Summer camp

by LunaNocis



Category: VIXX
Genre: (friends to lovers? who knows), First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNocis/pseuds/LunaNocis
Summary: Part of the 2nd week of the summer mirage vixx fest!





	Summer camp

Taekwoon waived goodbye to his parent’s car and turned to the place he’d stay at for the next two months: Stardust Sports Summer Camp. It wasn’t like he didn’t like the place, but since the artistic camp he used to go to had been closed down, he’d rather stay home with his friends and his piano. He was almost of age, definitely old enough to stay home alone if his parents wanted to spend time on their own.

He walked through the installations, looking for the cabin where he was assigned. The note he’d been given at the entrance said “Cabin 12”, next to a small map of the place with the cabins’ location marked. Taekwoon could tell the place was fairly new because everything was in a very good condition; it was rare for camps to be able to properly maintain their installations over time.

The cabins were located near the lake, at the other side of the camp. They were divided in two sides (even numbers on the left, odds on the right) with the common dinning building in the middle. All the buildings look like gigantic doll houses, made of light brown wood and red tides on the roof. Some of them were noisy, with people dropping their luggage and getting to know their temporary roommates; others were quiet, the occupants probably out there exploring the camp.

From Taekwoon’s cabin came the soft tune of a guitar. The boy stood outside the door, hesitating; he didn’t want to disturb whoever was inside. But perhaps waiting outside until they finished would be creepier? The melody didn’t sound familiar; it was simple and relaxing, and reminded him of a calm mountain stream. Already regretting it, he knocked on the door and walked in. The music stopped right away.

There were three bunk beds. Four of the beds were occupied by the bags of the people who’d sleep there; the bottom centre was empty, so Taekwoon guessed that would be his bed. And on the bottom right bed there was a bag… And a boy with dark hair and a guitar in his hands. “Hey.” “H-hey.” He dropped his bag on his bed and sat down awkwardly, unsure of what to do. “New here?” The other kid said, reaching for a case behind him. “Yes… How do you know?” “I’ve been coming here since forever so, if I don’t know you, you’re probably new.” He puts the guitar inside it and gets up, leaving the instrument where he was seated.

Taekwoon couldn’t deny it made sense, and nodded. The boy gave him a smile that showed dimples on his cheeks. _So cute_. “I’ll see you later then.” “Wait!” the boy looked back at him, surprised, and Taekwoon wasn’t sure what to say. Feeling his cheeks turn red, he said the first thing he could think of. “T-that song you were playing… It was really nice.” “Thank you! Do you play?” Taekwoon shook his head. “Piano.”

Another smile, and the dimples appeared again. “The opening ceremony is about to start, but afterwards… Would you like to do something? I can show you around if you want.” Taekwoon nodded, suddenly unable to speak. He was so nice… “Oh, by the way, what’s your name? I’m Hongbin.” “I’m Taekwoon.” “Nice to meet you!”

Hongbin turned around and opened the door. He was about to go outside when he turned, and saw Taekwoon still sitting in his bed. “Are you coming or not?” Taekwoon nodded, getting up. Perhaps this summer would be better than he’d anticipated…


End file.
